dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Grand Kai
While the four Kais (North Kai, West Kai, South Kai and East Kai) are ruling in the four segments of the galaxy, Dai Kaio (FUNimation dub: Grand Kai) oversees them all. Goku is brought to him in the beginning of Great Saiyaman Saga by North Kai. Grand Kai is portrayed as an aged hipster, wearing jeans and a denim jacket and constantly listening to rock music on his boom box. His home is the Grand Kai's Planet. He is considerably stronger than the other Kais and is known to be the greatest fighter in the universe. However, he has been out of training for centuries and it can be argued that he is weaker than Goku and some other Z Warriors. Even though he is the teacher of the greatest warriors in the multiverse, Dai Kaio (much like North Kaio) is more of a sweet and a kind grandfatherly figure than a traditional disciplinarian. Paying no heed to respectful-but-cold formality, he lovingly treats his social-inferiors as equals and dotes on them as if they were his own grandchildren. In the Japanese version, he affectionately addresses younger warriors with suffix of "-chan" (e.g., Goku-chan, Paikuhan-chan), a term of endearment usually reserved for young children. Although Grand Kai does not appear in the manga, a Dai Kaio is mentioned there. In fact, his characterisation in the anime was suggested to the production staff by Akira Toriyama himself.Published in [http://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/4088735463 Son Gokû Densetsu Anime Guide Book]; referenced in Daizenshuu EX Podcast #0054. ---- A side from having to train for a long time, you also have to complete the following so that the Grand Kai can train you: Power Awakening: Before you begin the training, you are going to need to awaken your hidden powers. This can be done with intense training or through meditation. Mastery of Ki: Now you will be taught how to control your body's energy at full perfection. Grand Kain will fire thousands of strong energy blasts, and you will have to harness you own energy to nullify them. Then, you will have to hit 5 targets moving at 50,000 speed, which requires high concentration. True Guardian: The last training you will be doing in the afterlife, ever. You must devote yourself to defending the universe from everything that threatens it. To prove this, you will be forced into a situation where a planet is threatened and you are outnumbered. ---- Attacks he teaches: Diminish Energy: Perhaps one of the most useful techniques ever to exist. The user will be able to completely nullify one attack, even if it's multiple blasts. Can deny up to three energy based techniques per battle. Galactic Blast: Extremely powerful technique. The user focuses energy to form 2 basketball sized energy spheres in each hand and merges them with each other, continuing to focus the energy, forming a huge ball of white coloured energy that shoots yellowish sparks around it. When fully charged it is 6 feet in diameter. It is fired at the opponent at a rather slow pace. It seems to stop in mid air and vanish after a few seconds. This may seem pointless, but it actually just turns invisible, and it cannot be sensed. There it hangs for 5 turns, acting like a time bomb. After the turns have passed, it explodes violently. The explosion is one mile wide and harms only those hostile to the user. If the opponent is dumb enough to rush forward to the user, or accidently touches the ball while it is unsensable and invisible, they alone will feel the full power of the blast and die. Thunder Bomb: The user focuses an extremely large amount of energy into a small ball of energy, this ball of eneryg alone is enough to take out a planet, when the user throws it, its travels with such immense speed it nerely impossible to dodge, when this blast hits anything it releases several waves of large shocking fields of electrical energy several damaging and paralyzing the opponent, then the ball explodes dealing an immense amount of damage to the opponent. References Category:Deities